


What Did I Do?

by drap3tomania



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drap3tomania/pseuds/drap3tomania
Summary: In which Gar is taken by Cadmus.ported from other acc
Kudos: 5





	What Did I Do?

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally called "Pain and Trauma" but I edited it a lot, and changed the title.

Gar cried out. "WHAT DID I DO?"

Mercy Graves only smirked. "A test pet. And you passed."

Gar looked at the woman before him. He was in a van, wrapped in a foul-smelling blanket, blood all over his face, and a painful ringing in his ears. 

"I'll as you again. What did I do?"

Mercy rolled her eyes. "You took a test."

Her sheer insensitiveness made his stomach churn. He had blood on him. It wasn't his own. There was a tugging in the pit of his stomach. The feeling of the inner beast trying to escape. He roared. 

Once.

Twice.

Then Mercy grabbed a dart. "One more sound and this'll shut you up," she said quietly and professionally.

He couldn't stop. He yelled once more before feeling the dart embedded in his neck. It wasn't quite a tranquilizer, it was a nerve paralyzer. 

Gar fell over convulsing and shaking as Mercy tutted her tongue. "Sorry pet, but you know the rules."

Gar felt a tranquilizer kick in as he drifted into a blissful sleep. 

The sleep was quickly haunted by nightmares.

He was in a lab as a tiger. There was a man. He was- Oh gosh- he was eating the man. Or he was tearing out his guts. 

The man was screaming for mercy, but Gar didn't stop. He couldn't stop. He was relishing the screams, the desperate cries of the weak.

The scientist held up a hand, trying to stop the beast, but Gar ignored it. 

He bit the man's head off. 

Shaking, something shook back to human form. 

There was so much blood everywhere. It was all over him, and the man was dead. The walls were stained red. His hair was stained red. 

He scrabbled into a corner, trying to hide from himself. 

There was a figure in front of him. "Gar! How could you!"

The figure hit him. 

"R-raven? No, it wasn't. I mean. I'm sorry..."

He was crying as Raven left, leaving him cold, blood-soaked, and crying. 

He woke up panting. 

Gar felt covered in a cold sweat, in a white containment suit. He pulled himself off the floor of his prison cell, his eyes sweeping the room. He was hopeless and in trouble. 

Someone had cleaned him up, washed the blood from his hair and face. He brought his hand to his head, his headache was still there worse than before. 

Mercy entered the room, her hand holding a small speaker and a remote. She had a microphone attached to the collar of her shirt. 

"How are you doing Garfield?"

The boy turned to glare at her. "I dunno. Ripped of my free will. A little scared. Stressed. I have a headache." 

"Poor thing, we don't rob you of free will. And for the headache we have Asprin." 

"Tell that to Conner. Or me. Keep shoving your freaking lies down my throat. And like heck, I'd accept Asprin from you sick people."

"Son, we can help you."

"No. You want to freaking fix me."

"Fix. What a funny word. We can help you control your powers, not fix you. Anyway, enough talk."

She pressed a button on her remote, and he felt the suit deactivate. Mercy pressed another button and that insipid music came pouring from the speaker.

His headache was worse now, and he grabbed his head. 

Mercy watched Gar struggle, then roar. He transformed into his tiger form, growling with all his might. 

"Sit." Mercy spoke into the mic.

Gar sat. 

"Follow me," she said opening the door and walking toward a press conference room. 

There were a lot of cameras and people. Important people.

Gar saw Bruce Wayne, Lex Luthor, and Ra's al Guel to name a few. He felt trapped. 

"Sit." Mercy said as she took her place at the podium. He sat at her feet. Shaking softly. 

"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen, today we are unveiling the use of our newest weapon. Mind-controlled Supers." Mercy announced.

Applause filled the room, save for Bruce Wayne and reporter Clark Kent.

\------

Raven was watching the news. She was joined by Dick, Jason, and Kory. The team was exhausted, looking for Gar. Conner had made it clear he didn't want to see them, but the sweet little brother of the group was missing.

The team watched as Mercy Graves led a green tiger onto the podium. 

"Gar." Dick breathed softly. Raven nodded watching the tiger shake. She knew he didn't want to hurt anyone, what had happened with the scientist scared him enough. 

She was shocked that he had somehow been put under Grave's control. He had the strongest will of the five of them, and for him to be held under that woman's control nearly broke her. 

Jason was fiddling with his phone, and announced, "They're at Cadmus labs."

Kory nodded. "Y'all suit up. I'm staying to hold down the fort."

Dick nodded. "Only two of us should go. Raven, Jason go ahead."

The two nodded.

\--------

Gar was led back to his cell after the conference, forced back into human form, chained up, and had his powers suppressed. 

"See you later pet." Mercy crooned and left.

Gar hung his head and wept after she left. He curled up as much as he could with a chained collar around his neck. 

\---------

Raven and Robin snuck around the labs, searching. They found an unmarked cell and managed their way in. All it took was some well-placed kicks. 

Gar was sleeping on the floor, shaking and crying. There was a thick chain around his neck and he looked so small. 

Jason broke the chain from the wall, but couldn't break the collar without hurting the boy. Raven shook Gar awake. 

He jumped, but she shushed him, cradling him and getting Jason to carry him to their getaway vehicle. 

Gar was shaking, his eyes closed, and skin a pasty white. 

"Drive Jason."

Jason didn't wait and they sped off in a squeal of rubber and smoke. Back at the safehouse, Gar was laid on the couch, the chain removed from his neck. 

Gar woke up and sat up panting. 

"Cadmus!" he yelled.

Rachel grabbed his hand. "Shh, Gar it's us. You're safe. Safe with us, me, Jason, Kory, Dick."

Gar looked around, calming down a bit. 

"What did I do?"

**Author's Note:**

> its so old and cringe please help


End file.
